


Shattered

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A girl's eyes settled on the diamond bracelet around a woman's wrist. A pretty for the Sewer King. After using a hood to conceal her face, the girl approached the woman.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl's eyes settled on the diamond bracelet around a woman's wrist. A pretty for the Sewer King. After using a hood to conceal her face, the girl approached the woman. She snatched the bracelet and fled. The girl saw a sewer lid and crouched. She moved the lid to one side. She jumped into Gotham City's sewer.

The girl found herself with a few other children. A tiny smile formed. The girl nodded near her friends. Other orphans wearing hoods.   
Other orphans stealing pretties for the Sewer King. Other orphans dreading the Sewer King's scowl. Trembling with wide eyes near him.

Although the Sewer King usually received pretties, he scowled for various reasons. Children speaking during lessons.  
Children returning with very few pretties or empty hands. The Sewer King never hesitated to discipline any orphan causing him distress. He sometimes placed orphans in a light-filled room for a few hours. Sometimes he held one wide-eyed kid above his hungry pet alligators, but never fed him to them.

The girl remembered the Sewer King's rare smile recently. One wide eye was viewed behind his half-shades. The reason why the Sewer King smiled? She managed to steal a small glass alligator from a woman above the sewer. She placed the alligator on his palms. Her reward? Zero discipline. At least for one evening. 

The glass alligator was viewed on a platform. 

There was a mental image of the Sewer King's possible new smile. One smile due to a new diamond bracelet. ''Lots and lots of pretties for your king.'' The Sewer King's usual words before the children ran to the streets. The other usual words? ''GO!'' ''SCATTER!''

After imagining the Sewer King's new smile, the happy girl placed the bracelet near the alligator. Her hand contacted it. Her eyes became wide while the alligator fell. The girl gasped as soon as it shattered into a few pieces. She shook her head in disbelief. After stepping back, she turned to her friends.

The children focused on the pieces with big eyes. A few children trembled. They wondered if the Sewer King was going to punish them. Were they going to be near hungry pets? Placed in a light-filled chamber? Zero food for a day?


	2. Chapter 2

A few tears ran down the girl's face. She refused to imagine the Sewer King disciplining her. 

One boy touched the girl's shoulder to comfort her. He smiled by her. The boy saw glue on the floor and lifted it. He turned to the girl and parted with the bottle of glue. 

A new smile appeared before the girl used every bit of glue to repair the alligator. She placed the bottle on the floor. Footsteps were why her body shook. The girl stepped back after the Sewer King stepped out of darkness and approached the platform. 

Many eyes settled on the half-shades and usual scowl. They remained on the Sewer King's shoulder-length dark hair framing his face. The string tie attached to his frilly shirt. The brown suit. The knee-high boots. The cape concealing his shoulders.

''Lots and lots of pretties for your king after his nap?'' 

The girl watched as the Sewer King walked to the glass alligator. Eyes widened after the tip of his boot touched the alligator and caused it to shatter another time. She viewed the Sewer King gasping prior to another scowl. The girl ran from him and to the streets. Perhaps she was able to replace the alligator. Perhaps the possible new alligator wasn't going to shatter just like the Sewer King's heart this time.

 

THE END


End file.
